De Druidas y Magos
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Veinte años después de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico se ha ido recuperando lento pero seguro. Merlín es un joven druida que trata de huir de su destino. Arthur el mago estrella del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Dos lados de una misma moneda. Y su encuentro podría desencadenar una nueva guerra por venir. / Spoiler de Merlín BBC. Parejas Homo.
1. Chapter 1

**« De Druidas y Magos »**

**.**

**Crossover entre Merlín!HarryPotter [Personajes/Universo]**

**"**Veinte años después de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico se ha ido recuperando lento pero seguro. Sin embargo, hay un temor que la gente no sabe que posee. Un temor que podría terminar condenando nuevas vidas.

Y nuevamente, Hogwarts será el punto de encuentro de dos personas que podría terminar decidiendo el futuro del mundo mágico.

Ellos son los dos lados de una misma moneda, con un destino entrelazado. Y esta vez, no dejarán que éste sea destruido. **"**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de Merlín BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Merlín BBC son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el universo de Harry Potter es invención de la mente maestra de JK Rowling. No recibo ninguna remuneración ni recompensa más que sus alertas y reviews. ¡Disfruta la lectura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**_Entre_**

**_el Cielo y la Tierra_**

Era sólo una tarde cualquiera. Paseaba entre los árboles, moviendo los brazos como si sólo fueran dos pedazos de tela, tratando de atrapar cada uno de los rayos del sol que lograban llegar hasta tierra a través del inmenso follaje de los árboles. El ambiente era oscuro, aunque se imaginaba que todavía debían faltar un par de horas para que el sol se pusiera, soplaba un viento frío y el susurro de las hojas era como un bálsamo para su hiperactiva mente.

« _¡Emrys!_ »

Escuchó la voz antes del crujir de las ramas y cuando se dio la vuelta, un joven de pecho ancho y pelo ensortijado se acercaba a paso veloz. Su piel tenía un bonito tono rosado y su rostro todavía no había perdido ese aire infantil, pese a tener ya quince años. Tal vez fuera por sus grandes y redondos ojos, que brillaron con alegría cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa.

Emrys, nuestra protagonista, no pude evitar corresponderle con otra más amplia.

— Por Dagda **[2]**, me alegro que esta vez no hayas decidido irte hasta la otra punta del bosque.

— Me atrapaste al inicio de mi caminata, el plan original era sólo tomar una siesta, pero... —no pudo completar la frase, bajando la mirada para observar la punta de sus zapatos jugando con la tierra debajo de ellos.

Mordred lo observó por unos instantes, suspirando al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de continuar. Suprimió ese pequeño sentimiento de envidia que había comenzado a tener cerca de su amigo, concentrándose en algún punto por encima de su cabeza, sólo para no ver como las hierbas parecían crecer en su simple presencia para tocarlo, ignorando la leve inclinación de los árboles, como si quisieran cobijarlo.

Trató de ser paciente, comprensivo.

— ¿Otra vez estaban dentro de tu cabeza? —le preguntó, alejando el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos.

Su amigo suspiró, asintiendo levemente.

— No es como si me hubieran estado hablando, pero... los sentía, Mordred, dentro de mi cabeza. Era como un zumbido en mis oídos, no podía quedarme ahí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea, por el momento sólo una columna de humo blanco en la lejanía, por sobre los árboles.

— ¿No deberías decirles algo? Ellos te adoran, estoy seguro de que te escucharían.

— No lo sé, Mordred... es como si estuvieran esperando precisamente eso, ¿sabes? —ante la mirada confundida de su amigo pensó en cómo explicarse mejor—. Habló de que, están esperando _algo_, lo que sea, para... para _algo_.

Frustrado consigo mismo, enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Hasta él sabía que sonaba como un idiota, pero no tenía manera de describir esa ansiedad que lo embargaba cada vez que percibía la atenta mirada de alguno de los ancianos, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Cada palabra que se atrevía a decir, tal vez hasta lo que se le ocurría pensar.

Su amigo sólo sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener su frustración. Emrys era un idiota, un idiota demasiado amable y despistado con su propia persona que de alguna manera u otra, siempre había necesitado de él para mantenerse a salvo. Era algo simplemente increíble que con todos sus talentos, todavía se las arreglara para perderse en medio del bosque o ser atacado por las criaturas más insospechadas, pero era así, y Mordred se había dado a la tarea desde muy pequeño de proteger a su amigo.

Es por ello que había accedido a la petición de los ancianos. Emrys necesitaba saber cuál era su verdadero papel en la comunidad y comenzar a entrenarse para lo que le iba a deparar el futuro de ahora en adelante. Sólo entonces entendería las acciones de todos los venerables y aprendería a aceptar que todo fue por su bien.

Cuando miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que su amigo seguía con él, no pudo evitar la oleada de celos que sintió al verlo atrapado entre ramas y lianas que antes no estaban ahí. Le ayudó a desenredarse en silencia, pero antes se darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, no pudo contenerse de decirle.

— No te entiendo, Emrys. Si a mí me prestaran la décima parte de la atención que te prestan a ti, tendría asegurado mi futuro.

Dicho eso, aceleró el paso, pues detrás de un árbol apareció uno de los dichosos ancianos, con su larga capa y cayado de serbal. Estaba claro que había ido ahí para escoltarlos a quien sabe dónde, y de inmediato la boca de Emrys se torció en una mueca de casi asco, ante la idea de encontrarse rodeado por todas esas viejas pasas que lo miraban como si en cualquier momento fuera a convertirse en fénix.

Ojalá pudiera decirle a Mordred con cada una de sus letras lo mucho que odiaba toda esa atención, la manera en que lo ahogaba y le hacía sentir como nada más que un muñeco de exhibición. Le daban ganas de vomitar.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies dejaron de seguir a su mejor amigo y el venerable anciano, desviándose hacia su casa. Necesitaba de su madre.

Él y Hunnith vivían a las orillas de la comunidad, justo al borde donde empezaba el bosque, en una pequeña cabaña con únicamente dos cuartos, si es que acaso podía llamarse cuarto al anexado donde dormía el pelinegro y solo cabían su cama y su ropero. La sala principal era un edificio dónde se amontonaba la cama de su madre en una esquina, con un arcón para guardar sus ropas enfrente, la cocina ocupando todo un lado y la mesa en el centro, dejando un pequeño espacio al lado de la puerta donde tenían la chimenea y el librero.

Era pequeño e incómodo, demasiado lejos de los edificios principales, demasiado cerca de las bestias salvajes, aislado tanto como se podía de todos los demás habitantes. Era perfecto para ambos. Aunque los altos mandos habían ido infinidad de veces para ofrecerles un alojamiento mejor frente a la plaza, siempre terminaban negándose.

Sus hombros se relajaban a cada paso que daba, el ritmo de su andar se aceleraba hasta casi correr, podía ver ya en la lejanía el humo de la cocina de su madre desde la ventana que daba al camino de entrada. Detrás de todos esos olores dulces y cálidos, distinguió la sombra de una mujer, afanada por completo en la masa para un nuevo postre.

Emrys sonrío. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Alguien que lo esperara, sin presiones y con un rico pay de peras.

— Mamá... —se recargó en el marco de la ventana sin entrar a la casa, espantando a Hunnith cuando escuchó que la llamaban y encontrar a su hijo con el rostro asomándose entre el humo.

— ¡Emmy!

De inmediato el chico compuso un tierno puchero, bufando en señal de protesta.

— Es Emrys, mamá. Tú me pusiste así, ¿recuerdas? —y aunque trató de sonar molesto, la sonrisa en su rostro descomponía toda intención de reclamo.

Su madre sólo sonrío, limpiándose las manos en el delantal para acariciar ambas mejillas de su hijo, provocando que una ola de calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Hunnith tal vez pudo haber dejado a la comunidad hace mucho tiempo, pero su don en la iridiología **[3]** seguía siendo inneglable para cualquier que aún la requiriera. En este caso, su hijo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la caminata? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, que de inmediato se transformó en una mueca preocupada— Vi a uno de los ancianos partir hacia allá hace un rato.

Todavía con el efecto en su sistema, recargó la cabeza entre sus brazos, ahí sobre la ventana, mirando hacia algún punto en el interior. Su madre comenzó una leve masaje en su cabeza, logrando que Emrys cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de la yema de sus dedos, paseando con firmeza pero gentilmente entre la maraña que era su cabello.

— No fue... malo. Mordred fue quien me encontró, y comenzamos a caminar de regresó. Lo encontramos cerca de la salida, pero yo no quise seguirlos. Me escapé.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió acariciándolo unos momentos más, hasta que retiró las manos y le ordenó que fuera hacia su habitación, o arruinaría la masa con toda la tierra que debía haber traído desde el bosque, y ni hablar de los pequeños animalejos y ramillas. Si alguien venía buscándolo, ella lo llamaría. Con un último beso de agradecimiento, entró a la casa para dejarse caer en su cama, disfrutando de los rayos del sol que comenzaban a perder calor.

* * *

><p>« <em>Que pequeño eres, para tan gran destino. »<em>

_Una voz ronca, profunda, que hacía temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Resonaba no sólo en la profunda caverna, sino en sus oídos, llegando hasta el centro de sí mismo..._

_« ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué destino? »_

_Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntando, aunque no era consciente de esas intenciones._

_« Tu don, Merlín, te fue entregado por una razón. »_

_¿Merlín? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Merlín? Él era..._

_Una serie de voces comenzaron a inundarlo. Cada una de ellas diferente, pero toda ellas dirigiéndose a él de una sola manera: "Merlín". Lo ametrallaban, le reclamaban, gritaban su nombre, suplicaban. Trató de callarlas, pero era difícil. La primera voz, aquella que parecía desgastada por los años, seguía hablando, parecía importante, pero no podía entenderlo._

« _Ninguno de nosotros puede escoger su destino, Merlín. Y ninguno de nosotros... puede escapar de él. »_

_El sonoro batir de unas alas gigantes resonó en toda la caverna, ahogando cualquier otra palabra, incluyendo las suyas, que gritaban, pidiendo una explicación._

_« ¡MERLÍN! »_

* * *

><p>— ¡Arthur! <strong>[4]<strong>

**— **¡Hijo!

— ¿Mamá?

Emrys no se había dado cuenta cuando había anochecido, pero la habitación ya se encontraba en completa penumbra. Tenía el rostro de su madre a un palmo de distancia pero era incapaz de distinguir sus facciones. Las voces de su sueño todavía lo acosaban en ecos y se sentía mareado, cómo si acabara de aparecerse de un lugar muy, muy lejano.

— Mer... Emrys, levántate. Debemos irnos.

La urgencia en la voz de su Hunnith pareció despejar un poco la niebla de sus pensamientos, pero eso trajo únicamente más preguntas. Se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba temblando, tratando de reunir algunas ropas sin soltarlo del hombro. Bien podía dar gracias de que la habitación fuera tan pequeña.

— Espera, ¿estabas a punto de llamarme "Merlín"?

— ¡No hay tiempo para esto, hijo! Debemos irnos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dón-?

— Merlín.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso le hizo guardar silencio y prestarle atención. Nunca lo había llamado así, no era su nombre, pero que lo hiciera... parecía tan familiar. Por un momento creyó ver una mirada de dolor en el rostro de su madre, pero tal vez fueran las sombras, porque casi de inmediato estaba otra vez mirándolo con urgencia.

— Los venerables ancianos vendrán por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué-?

— Basta de preguntas —le colocó en el regazo su mochila, con algunas mudas de ropa, y salió del cuarto arrastrándolo del brazo. Ella sólo abrió su arcón y tomó una mochila de lona ya empacada. Esto no era alguien improvisado. Decidió que por el momento seguiría a su madre en silencio, asustado por la situación y cada vez más preocupado.

Se preguntaba que estaban planeando los ancianos hacer con él. ¿Planeaban sacrificarlo, volver a los viejos tiempos por los que tanto los habían condenado? Apartados como estaban del mundo, ¿qué se los impediría? Tragó saliva ante las imágenes cada vez más sangrientas que aparecían en su mente, maldiciendo a todos los dioses haberle dado una cabeza que no se callaba.

Habían comenzado a caminar rápidamente entre los árboles, sumergiéndose rápidamente entre la espesura del bosque, evitando el camino principal pero también los lugares donde el ramaje fuera demasiado, no queriendo dejar rastro. Emrys miró hacia atrás. Podía jurar que ahí donde se habría de localizar su casa en la lejanía, un conjunto de antorchas, suficiente para lucir como una sola gran llamarada, se había reunido. Miró hacia sus pies, y agradeció internamente lo que sea que el bosque tuviera con él, pues en esta ocasión parecía que les estaba ayudando: ocultaba su paso tan pronto lo dejaban atrás.

« _Gracias »_, pensó, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de estarse dirigiendo a alguien... o algo.

* * *

><p>Se dejaron caer sobre la hojarasca, con el sol despuntando ya. No era un claro, era más bien el punto de encuentro entre las raíces más nudosas de los árboles más viejos del bosque. Por lo menos, su grosor y altura le decían eso a Emrys. Era un buen lugar para tener donde recargarse y sentarse, pero definitivamente no para dormir. Aún así, lo habían escogido, porque era difícil verlos si no prestabas mucha atención y de apuntarles directamente.<p>

Emrys trató de encontrar el aliento necesario para hacerle las preguntas a su madre que llevaban quemándose en sus labios toda la noche, pero cuando la vio sostenerse de un tronco, con la mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.

— Mamá... —alzó la vista, su boca entreabierta, incapaz de formar palabras, los ojos asustados. Suplicándole su perdón, él lo sabía —. Todo está bien, lo comprendo. Bueno, no, pero... confío en ti. —Le ayudó a tomar asiento, pasando sus manos por sus brazos y piernas, dándole un ligero masaje en los hombros y a los costados, ayudándola a calmarse.

— Emrys...

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy "Merlín"? —se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio el dolor que se dejó aparecer en su mirada, de inmediato trató de arreglarlo—. Está bien, mamá, mañana podemos hablar, ¿si?

Hunnith lo miró por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente suspiró, acostándose lo mejor que pudo.

— Lo siento, hijo. Ni siquiera te pregunté si esto era lo que querías.

— Mamá, ya lo dije, ¿no? Confío en ti. Sé que no me habrías sacado de ahí si no creyeras que eso era lo mejor.

Estaba seguro de que hubiera seguido insistiendo, pero una caricia justo por encima de los ojos logró que al fin los cerrara, mostrando todo su cansancio en una expresión que hizo que el pecho de Emrys se estrujara de dolor.

Pese a que también estaba agotado, no se sentía capaz de dormir. Aún así, debía intentarlo, porque su madre lo sabría si no lo hacía y tal vez se negara a hablar con él hasta que descansara un poco. Se subió a la rama más baja que encontró, a tres metros sobre el suelo, lo suficientemente ancha para que no corriera gran riesgo de caerse, y se quedó escuchando el viento, a la oscuridad, a toda esa vida que se escondía entre las sombras, en vigía.

Un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la hora ni el clima, le estremeció todo el cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que miraba hacia abajo y veía a su madre ahí, recostada en medio de tanto verdor. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía una especie de _deja-vú_ nada agradable. Miró hacia el cielo, con un sollozo atorado en la garganta, y un nombre desconocido entre los labios.

* * *

><p><em>« Hay algo... algo que quiero decir. »<em>

_« No vas a decir adiós- »_

_« No..._

_Todo lo que has hecho..._

_Ahora lo sé._

_Por mí,_

_Por Camelot,_

_Por el reino que me ayudaste a levantar._

_Quiero decirte- algo que nunca te he dicho antes..._

_Gracias. »_

— Arthur...

Y entre sueños, una última lágrima solitaria cayó hacia el bosque, siendo iluminada por el sol antes de extinguirse. **[5]**

.

_ Fin del Prólogo_

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas Finales<span>****:**

**.**

**[1]**El título del capítulo va en honor del libro "Breve historia de los celtas / Manuel Velasco".

**[2] **_Dagda. Era el druida de los dioses y el dios de los druidas. Los irlandeses le llamaban _eochu ollathair_, el padre universal, y _ruad rofhessa_, el sabio pelirrojo._ Esos nombres también serán usados más adelante como simples exclamaciones.

**[3] **_Iridiología,__detectar alteraciones de la energía corporal a través de la piel. Una vez detectado el desequilibrio, deberían recurrir a las plantas y/o imposición de manos, acompañado todo ello por algún tipo de conjuro que tal buscase la ayuda de aliados espirituales._

Bien creo que para curar el malhumor de un hijo, basta una simple caricia de una madre que lo entienda (?).

**[4] **Los diálogos del Dragón son de Merlín (BBC) - Primera Temporada / Primer Capítulo "La llamada del Dragón". -Aclaración por deber moral-.

**[5] **Los últimos diálogos pertenecen al final de la serie Merlín (BBC) - Quinta Temporada / The Diamond of the Day (Part II). -Aclaración por deber moral-.

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí~! <em>

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**2**

**_** _****«****_ Deall bob amser yn dod yn nes ymlaen _****»****_  
><strong>_**

**.**

_Habían comenzado a correr. El bosque se agitaba a su alrededor, tratando de bloquear el paso a sus perseguidores, pero estos sólo explotaban y cortaban, mutilaban todo lo que interponía entre ellos y su objetivo. Matarlo. Su madre no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás y él sólo quería gritarle que se girara hacia el frente y corriera más rápido, aunque eso hubiera sido una sugerencia tonta. Veía el dolor en su rostro, el esfuerzo que le estaba reventando los pulmones. Los habían encontrado lo que ahora parecían hace horas, y no se habían detenido._

_— ¡EMRYS!_

_Frente a sus ojos, unas enredaderas se llevaban a su madre y la perdía de vista cuando las hojas y las ramas se la tragaban._

_— ¡MADRE!_

**.**

_****«** **La comprensión siempre llega más tarde** **»****_

****Próxima Actualización: 18 diciembre.****


	2. Chapter 2

**« De Druidas y Magos »**

**.**

**Crossover entre Merlín!HarryPotter [Personajes/Universo]**

"Veinte años después de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico se ha ido recuperando lento pero seguro. En una esquina del mundo, un joven druida huye en medio de la noche junto a su madre, escapando de la comunidad que por tanto tiempo ha sido su hogar. Entre sueños, alguien más lo está llamando.

Emrys tiene que saber, tiene que tomar una decisión: ¿En qué mundo quiere vivir?"

**Advertencias: Spoiler de Merlín BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Merlín BBC son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el universo de Harry Potter es invención de la mente maestra de JK Rowling. No recibo ninguna remuneración ni recompensa más que sus alertas y reviews. ¡Disfruta la lectura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_****«** Deall bob amser yn dod yn nes ymlaen / **La comprensión siempre llega más tarde** **»**  
><strong>_

_**...**_

— Hijo… —el susurró de su madre y la mano cálida que tenía sobre su hombro fue lo primero que percibió mientras recuperaba la conciencia. La suave caricia del sol sobre su piel, lo fresco del aire y el aroma silvestre le siguieron lentamente. Trató de darse la vuelta, decirle "sólo cinco minutos más", pero sintió como perdía el equilibrio— ¡Cuidado!

Abrió los ojos, con el corazón acelerado y un nuevo temblor, ahora todo le daba vueltas del miedo y no fue capaz de enfocar nada por un momento. Su madre lo sostenía de la cintura y el hombro, evitando que en su shock, que no le permitía moverse, cayera contra el suelo, varios metros más abajo. Le tardó unos momentos recordar donde estaban y qué hacían ahí.

Huían. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en recordar por qué, ya que no lo sabía. Es cierto, él y su madre tenían que hablar.

— Gr… gracias.

— Debí tener más cuidado al despertarte, lo siento. ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?

— Me costaba conciliar el sueño anoche, así que subí para observar el lugar. ¿Sabías que hay un manantial más hacia allá?

— ¿En serio? —pareció tratar de divisarlo, pero ni siquiera Emrys podía verlo en esos momentos. Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabía? Tal vez anoche haya percibido el brillo del agua… — ¿Quieres darte un baño antes del desayuno?

Esa frase tan común pareció despertarlo definitivamente. Con una sonrisa decidió que sí, eso parecía una buena idea. Su madre bajó primero y Emrys, luego de librarse de algunas ramas que se habían quedado enganchadas a su ropa, la siguió. Todavía con el equilibrio afectado, prestó especial atención a donde colocaba los pies, entre todas las raíces que gobernaban el suelo, su madre no parecía tener problema con ello. Le observó a sus espaldas, con su cabello café oscuro sujetado en un moño rápido, su figura de metro y sesenta, piel manchada por las horas trabajando bajo el sol, las arrugas del tiempo, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas rasgadas de los bordes, manchadas de tierra y rota en algunas uniones.

Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa brillante y llena de amabilidad, los ojos cafés mirándolo con cariño.

— Bien, guíame hacia el manantial, también me vendría bien el refrescarme un poco.

Tragó saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas. Juntos, tomaron todas sus cosas y anduvieron a paso lento entre las raíces. El cuerpo de ambos se quejaba con cada movimiento, en especial los pies, que parecían no haberse detenido en días. Sentían los pequeños cortes en las manos y piernas, las manos irritadas y el sol quemando sobre sus ojos.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos se quejaba porque sabían que el otro debía estarlo pasando igual o peor.

El manantial que había mencionado Emrys se encontraba en realidad bajo tierra, con la entrada más cercana debajo de una roca gigante y ovalada que sobresalía, protegida por una cortina de lianas, bien disimulado si no sabías que buscabas.

Tragó duro. Otra vez estaba pasando.

— Emrys… —su madre lo miraba preocupada, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza, tratando de sonreírle.

Rápidamente apartó las plantas y revisó el lugar. Algún tragaluz natural debía estar alumbrando el lugar más adelante y no se sentía el aire viciado. Por primera vez pensó en la hora que debía ser. Obviamente ya había pasado del medio día, tal vez las dos o las tres de la tarde.

Con cuidado, comenzó a revisar que las paredes, lo suficientemente inclinadas para bajar por ellas, asegurando el terreno. Ayudó a su madre a bajar con él por delante, y dejando las mochilas y los zapatos en una saliente, se sumergieron en el agua sin siquiera quitarse las ropas.

— Voy a revisar la caverna.

— Emmy, espera… —El chico se detuvo ante su apodo, viendo a su madre, pidiéndole con una seña que se acercara— Antes déjame tu ropa, comenzaré a lavarla.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y él le ayudo con el pantalón y ropa interior. La ayudó a llevarlo todo a la orilla y fue el mismo por la bolsa de su madre.

— Gracias, y cuídate, ¿si, cariño?

— No te preocupes, mamá. No saldré de aquí.

La dejó ahí, alejándose un poco antes de sumergirse.

El manantial era bastante profundo, aún con la luz de mitad de la tarde no era capaz de ver todo el fondo, pero podía percibir una corriente ahí abajo que indicaba alguna salida para el agua. Las plantas crecían aferrándose a las rocas y el agua se podía beber, disfrutando la sensación que producía su movimiento en todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba quedarse en medio del agua, dejándose manejar. Se colocó de manera vertical de cara al fondo, concentrándose.

« _Golau gwynias_ » **[1]**

Una esfera que parecía formada por luz líquida, con sombras que giraban en el centro, surgió ante su mano extendida. La dejó flotar, dirigiéndola con el movimiento de sus manos, mientras seguía avanzando, sintiendo como el agua ejercía una extraña presión, como si lo impulsara a avanzar pero al mismo tiempo representara un obstáculo.

Tal vez era así como se sentía el destino.

El oxígeno no tardó en comenzarle a faltar, así que llamó de regreso a su esfera, que no era más que un punto azulado en el fondo, y regresó a la superficie. Ahora escuchaba un leve murmullo de agua al caer. La caverna debía ser bastante más amplia de lo que pensó en un principio, ya no veía el lugar donde había dejado a su madre pero tampoco parecía que el final estuviera cerca. Siguió nadando hasta encontrar una roca que estuviera bajo algún tragaluz y poder sentarse bajo la luz del sol.

— _Dilyniant_ **[2]**.

La esfera se desenrolló hasta convertirse en una fina película con las imágenes de lo que era el fondo del lugar. Emrys las observó rápidamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera sombras sospechosas ni señales de que ahí habitaran criaturas mágicas peligrosas. Cuando se sintió finalmente seguro desapareció el hechizo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la roca.

« _Merlín…_ »

Por un momento creyó que era la roca misma, una cascada de piedras que solamente habían sonado sospechosamente como su nombre, hasta que volvió a escucharlo.

« _Merlín..._ »

Bien, definitivamente era su nombre. Cerró los ojos, pensando por un momento en ignorar el llamado. ¿Realmente quería más problemas de los que tenía en estos momentos? No, obviamente no. Entonces... ¿por qué se estaba levantando de su cómoda roca y nadando en dirección a dónde creía haber escuchado la voz? Bien, porque Emrys era un idiota.

O tal vez Merlín.

Se quedó un momento congelado, tan tenso que creyó que iba a comenzar a hundirse. La voz había dicho "Merlín" y creyó que lo estaba llamando a "él". Estaba respondiendo.

« _Merlín..._ »

Observó el punto donde la caverna giraba a la derecha hasta perderse de vista, tragando saliva. Por un momento pensó en seguir avanzando, buscar al dueño de aquella voz que ahora reconocía como la de su sueño. O por lo menos, una de ellas, la más anciana.

Recordó otra vez el sueño de la última noche. Esas palabras sobre "su don" y el destino que le estaba esperando aparentemente. Recordó haberse sentido tan confundido y desesperado _por saber más_, pero algo le decía que buscarlo podía ser peligroso. Todas esas voces, acosándolo, eran algo que él no había escuchado antes, no_él_, pero... la última voz.

Era totalmente diferente a todas las demás. Gritando su nombre, era tan clara, tan poderosa y atrayente, que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos para contener el dolor que le causaba sólo _recordarla_. Ya no era parte de ningún sueño, era la única memoria que parecía ser originalmente de él, pero sabía que nunca se había encontrado con nadie que pudiera ser su dueño.

Pensar en ella, era lo único que le detenía. Por mucho que quisiera saber, por mucho que necesitara encontrarla-

— ¿Emmy?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de cuando había nadado hasta regresar con su madre. Vagamente se dio cuenta como el flujo del agua a su alrededor cambiaba y cuando bajó la vista alcanzó a ver como una misteriosa corriente desaparecía gradualmente. No había nadado, prácticamente había sido arrastrado.

Enrojeció abruptamente, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre mientras subía entre las rocas hasta sentarse en la pequeña plataforma de piedra, donde se encontraba arrodillada frotando contra las piedras las ropas de ambos para lavarlas. A Emrys le gustaba ver a su madre trabajar con las manos, tan llena de vida, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. Sentía que era sólo una manera de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en las cosas que le causaban dolor. Como él, por ejemplo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, las vestimentas comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo con el trabajo en otra parte.

— Emrys... —le amonestó su madre con un tono cariñoso, pero no hizo nada para detener la magia o trabajar en algo más.

Debía notar el estado lleno de ansiedad de su hijo, pero no parecía dispuesta a romper el silencio incómodo en el que que se habían sumergido. Tal vez Emrys no hubiera dudado tanto al momento de hacerlo, pero su cabeza se sentía llena de humo, incapaz de formular alguna pregunta coherente.

— Merlín.

Como siempre, el nombre resonó con una fuerza peculiar, aún cuando su madre tuviera la voz estrangulada, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

— Ese es el nombre del Maestro Druida.

Su madre asintió sin mirarlo, derramando unas lágrimas.

— Ese es tu nombre.

Por un momento Emrys se quedó en blanco. Hubiera querido negarlo, pero parecía extrañamente inapropiado, casi... _ridículo_; cuando lo único que debería resultar ridículo debiera ser que todo este tiempo estuviera reaccionando al nombre.

No sabía que cara debió haber puesto, o tal vez fue su falta de respuesta lo que logró que la máscara de su madre se cayera, revelando a una mujer que le miraba como si acabaran de decirle que su hijo ha muerto.

Tal vez para ella era así. Tal vez él nunca fue "Emrys", hijo de Hunith y Balinor, tal vez él era "Merlín", hijo de la tierra y la magia, el más grande de todos los druidas. Tal vez... no, pero, ¡eso era estúpido!

— ¡Mamá! —la llamó, tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y no parecía tener fuerzas para detenerlas— ¡Estoy aquí, soy Emrys! Tu hijo, ¿si? Todo estará bien, eso no va a cambiar.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes, como si le costara asimilar esas palabras, antes de tomar una mano entre las suyas y acariciarla, bajando de nuevo la vista.

— Lo sé, yo... lo siento, Emmy. Por un momento, pensé... —pero fue incapaz de seguir hablando, apretando los labios hasta que fueran sólo una fina línea.

La dejó llorar un rato más. Comenzó a sentir el frío de la caverna, así que conjuró un pequeño hechizo que secó sus ropas, cuyo movimiento se había detenido desde hace un rato, y se alejó para vestirse rápidamente. Observó a su madre de espaldas a él, que no se había movido cuando éste se había apartado. Se había quitado su vestido superior, pero al contrario que el joven, se había dejado el camisón interior, el cual estaba todavía empapado.

— _Fflamau _**[3]**—murmuró, vigilando como la prenda se secaba, y su madre se giraba para dirigirle una sonrisa que calentó su corazón de una manera mucho más intensa que un patético hechizo.

Cuando volvió a sentarse frente a ella la encontró más serena, pero por no ello menos triste. Si acaso, ahora era todavía más obvio.

— ¿Por qué estamos huyendo, madre?

— Porque tú eres la reencarnación del legendario druida Merlín, Rey del Bosque.

Uno hubiera esperado que esa revelación desencadenara algo en Emrys, que llegara un misterioso viento cálido que le confiriera si no recuerdos, por lo menos alguna profunda sabiduría, que la tierra temblara o algo en el aire cambiara, respondiendo a la declaración. La verdad es que lo único que sintió fue ansiedad, pues su madre se había detenido después de eso y sólo podía esperar a que continuara, no queriendo presionarla. Finalmente, lo hizo.

— Es algo que yo, y los venerables ancianos, hemos sabido desde el momento en que naciste. Fuiste sietemecino, un número de por si mágico, y te di a luz mientras recogía hierbas en medio del bosque (sólo las que estaban en el camino, querido). Resultaste tan repentino, y eras tan pequeño. Para empeorar la situación, el cordón umbilical se había enredado en tu cuello y estuviste a punto de asfixiarte. Temí que... Al principio ni siquiera llorabas. Fueron tres días de angustia, Emmy. Tres días en que no me despegué de tu cuna, esperando por escuchar tu voz.

« Los ancianos dicen que esa fue la primera prueba. La primera vez que debiste morir y no lo hiciste.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Emrys al escuchar hablar de esa manera a su madre, de un modo totalmente frío y carente de emociones. Él sabía que era simplemente para que no cediera al llanto, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que hacía todo lo posible por contenerse. Aún así, resultaba muy duro.

— La siguiente vez —continuó Hunith, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras o hubiera preferido ignorarlo—, te caíste al lago. Estuviste tres horas bajo el agua. Intentamos buscarte pero habías desaparecido, y yo creí que te había perdido para siempre...

« Pero regresaste. Cuando miramos hacia atrás, ahí estabas, sobre la hierba, escupiendo agua, completamente desnudo. Los ancianos sabían que debías ser tú. Tenías seis años, ¿recuerdas? Y ellos ya te habían marcado. Toda tu magia, todo tu talento e inusual sensitividad del mundo, eran como música para sus oídos. La respuesta a sus plegarias. Pensaron que sólo debían esperar un poco más por la tercera muerte, y ya han pasado nueve años...

No dijo más, quedándose con la mirada perdida en algún punto al fondo de la cueva. Emrys no sabía si estaba pensando en esos tres días y tres horas, o en el futuro hipotético sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubieran quedado...

— Iban... ¿a matarme? —no le gustó el temblor en su voz, pero la sonrisa irónica que apareció en los labios de su madre no le reprochaba nada. Sus ojos seguían tristes y apagados cuando se giraron hacia él.

— A intentarlo, querido. Confiaban en que sobrevivieras, por supuesto —la boca se le torció en una mueca que estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa pero tampoco parecía ser nada más, a menos que la sensación de ser apuñalado por la espalda pudiera transformarse en una mueca. Porque eso era. Su madre, todos esos años, había confiado en los ancianos, en que esperarían, o simplemente que nunca sucedería nada y ellos se rendirían, pero que al final habían intentado matar a su hijo.

Hasta el momento, Emrys había estado demasiado asustado y confundido para sentir algo por aquellos viejos idiotas que le buscaban en medio de la noche. Descubrir que habían ido hasta su casa esperando prenderle fuego _con él y su madre dentro_ fue suficiente para que toda la frustración que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años se liberara, deseando que... acaso esperando que...

— Merlín.

Se sobresaltó, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo una travesura.

— No los odies, hijo —le susurró la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo—. Todos ellos, por enfermos que puedan parecernos sus métodos, creen en un bien mayor para todos nosotros, los druidas.

— ¡¿Por qué-?! —quiso reclamarle el que defendiera a esas personas, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

Estaba luchando contra algo más grande que él mismo. Se sentía mareado, como si hubiera perdido todo el aire por varios segundos y su sangre se hubiera detenido por un momento, dejándolo hecho un bloque de arcilla. Quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería dormir, todo al mismo tiempo.

Hunith lo observó por unos instantes que bien pudieron haber sido sólo unos segundos o varios minutos, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a perder el interés en detalles tan insignificantes.

Quería saber.

**Tenía **que saber.

— Creo que por ahora es suficiente.

Las palabras le cayeron como una zambullida al lago. Era repentino... pero reconfortante. Se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar cuando vio como su pecho comenzaba a disminuir el ritmo y dejaba de escuchar el silbido de su propio aliento, al tomar grandes bocadas de aire y soltarlas como si con ello pudiera librarse del peso que se había instalado sobre sus hombros.

¿Cuándo se había asentado ahí? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que representaba. Sólo sabía que era suyo. Completamente suyo. Y quería llorar por ello.

— ¿Me... me seguirás hablando de esto... por la noche?

Su madre observó la luz que entraba a raudales desde las entradas de más al fondo, como midiendo las horas que faltaban para ello. Al final, sacudió la cabeza en una suave negativa. Antes de que su hijo pudiera insistir, aclaró:

— No esta noche, no hoy. Ya hemos aplazado mucho la comida y tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Ellos acabarían por alcanzarnos...

A la mención de "comida" el estómago de Emrys gruñó, y fue una sensación tan familiar que casi se ponía a reír del alivio, ni siquiera la breve mención de "_ellos_" logró apagar esa llama de calidez que surgió en su interior.

Su madre sacó algunas barritas caseras de cereales que bañaron en miel, tiras de carne seca acompañadas de pan y la salsa especial de Hunith, junto a la sorpresa de unas galletas de arándanos. Tomaron agua de sus cantimploras y reemplazaron la que quedó con la del lugar, quedando de acuerdo en que mientras más fresca pudiera ser el agua, mejor. Quien sabe cuando podrían volver a encontrar otra fuente así.

Su madre le explicó, como si fuera cualquier otra plática menos sus planes de huida, que lo mejor sería mantener el uso de la magia al mínimo por un tiempo (lo cual logró que el chico se sonrojara), para evitar que lograran localizarlos por su rastro. Aunque fuera más difícil, también era preferible viajar de noche y dormir por la madrugada, usando la tarde para recolectar. No quería que ambos terminaran demasiados agotados viajando dieciocho horas al día.

Seguramente, con ese ritmo llegarían a su destino en un mínimo de dos semanas, tal vez tres, dependiendo de cuantos problemas encontraran a lo largo del camino.

_"O cuantas veces logren encontrarnos...__"_, pensó Emrys, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no preocupar a su madre.

Pero mientras ayudaba a la mujer a guardar de nuevo todas las cosas en ambas mochilas, notó una larga rama de madera en el interior de la bolsa de su madre. No, no era una rama. Era su varita. Hacía años que ella no la sacaba del cajón en donde la había guardado con llave, luego de la muerte de su padre. Eso le hizo pensar que su madre estaba pensando lo mismo que él, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta...

* * *

><p><em>« El gran brujo vuelve, como supuse que lo haría. »<em>

_¿Quién eres?_

_« Lo que importa aquí, no es quien soy yo, sino, quién eres tú. »_

_Soy Merlín... el Druida._

_« Eso es sólo un lado de la moneda, joven _warlock **[4]**_. Tienes que buscar a tu otra mitad, sólo entonces... podrás cumplir tu destino. »_

_¿Cuál es mi destino?_

_« No podrás hacer esto solo. Eres un solo lado de la moneda, Arthur es la otra. »_

_¡No entiendo! ¿Quién es Arthur?_

_« El que fue y será, el único y gran rey de Albion... »_

_¡Espera!, aunque ya era muy tarde, la voz se extinguía entra las cavernas, con una gran ventisca que casi apaga la antorcha que había llevado hasta ahí._

* * *

><p>Habían comenzado a correr. El bosque se agitaba a su alrededor, tratando de bloquear el paso a sus perseguidores, pero estos sólo explotaban y cortaban, mutilaban todo lo que interponía entre ellos y su objetivo. <em>Matarlo<em>. Su madre no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás y él sólo quería gritarle que se girara hacia el frente y corriera más rápido, aunque eso hubiera sido una sugerencia tonta. Veía el dolor en su rostro, el esfuerzo que le estaba reventando los pulmones. Los habían encontrado lo que ahora parecían hace horas, y no se habían detenido.

Deberían agradecer que Emrys nunca hubiera sido el más atlético de la aldea, porque el cansancio nublaba sus pensamientos, no podía desearles nada, pero quería... él quería... ellos debían...

— ¡EMRYS!

Frente a sus ojos, unas enredaderas se llevaban a su madre y la perdía de vista cuando las hojas y las ramas se la tragaban.

— ¡MADRE! —alzó una mano para llamarla de vuelta, pero de repente sintió como era jalado del tobillo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y cayó de cara a la tierra antes de entender que pasaba. Sentía la sangre y la tierra en la boca, se escuchó a si mismo gemir, pero necesitaba recuperar a su madre.

— Maestro... Maestro... Maestro... —la mano en su pierna se aferró con mayor fuerza y un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar el tono de reverencia con el que lo llamaba. Le daba asco, tenía que zafarse.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Emrys, no!

El gritó de su madre le heló la sangre, tratando de recodar algún hechizo que los sacara de esa situación. El hombre aprovechó ese momento de duda para susurrar un _« rhwymo » _**[5]** que lo dejó inmovilizado por una larga cuerda que se enroscó por todo su cuerpo.

« _¡Ryddhau eich hun! ¡Ryddhau eich hun! » _**[6]**

— Es inútil. —el sonido de pasos le hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse completamente rodeado por varios de los adultos más ancianos y respetados de su comunidad. No se molestó en recordar los nombres de ninguno, pero le fue imposible no escupir el nombre del que se colocó frente a él.

— Aulfric.

Un hombre bastante bajo pero robusto, de cabellos y barbas completamente blancos y tan largos que cubrían todo su pecho y parte alta de la espalda, se paró frente a él, exhibiendo su capa azul eléctrico y su cayado que estaba coronado con una enorme piedra de magia que brillaba del mismo color.

— Me da gusto volver a verte, Em... no, _Merlín.— _Tal parece que el pronunciar ese nombre desató una ola de excitación en todos los presentes, incluyendo a Emrys, quien se estremeció contra su voluntad y notó como todos se acercaron un paso, como si vieran algo más aparte de un chico tirado en el suelo y atado de manos y pies. No debía de lucir especialmente poderoso, en realidad.— Nos tuviste preocupado toda la noche, ¿sabes? No dormimos sólo para alcanzarlos. Pensamos que tu madre ya habría... pero no importa. Ahora, eso ya no será posible. Volverás con nosotros a Aithirne **[7]** y pondremos en marcha tu destino.

— ¿Quieren decir "matarme"? —bufó, apartando la vista en una expresión ofendida, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa llena de burla que apareció en los labios del hombre.

— No, chico... —le susurró, agachándose hasta su altura con una rodilla en el suelo, tomándolo de los cabellos para obligarlo a que lo mirara, ignorando el grito que se le escapó a Emrys—. Tú no morirás, porque tú eres quien nos guiará hacia nuestro lugar merecido. Renacerás a Ávalon, y nosotros los druidas podremos alzarnos como maestros legítimos de la magia. _Resarcirás tus pecados, joven druida._

— ¿Qu-?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el hombre que todavía se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas se levantó, alzándolo a él al mismo tiempo, y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, mientras bajaban a su madre de entre los árboles, amarrada al igual que él sólo que mucho más magullada, como si se hubiera golpeado con cada rama que se cruzó en su camino.

— ¡Mamá!

— En cuanto a Hunith... —prosiguió Aulfric—, bueno, ella cometió un grave delito. No creo que la Asamblea se muestre muy condescendiente, ¿sabes? ¡Todos, en círculo!

Lo último lo gritó hacia todos los demás mientras les indicaba con una mano que se acercaran en posición. Escuchó el crujir de las ramas y el susurro de las telas unas contra otras, pero no despegó la vista de su madre mientras una figura encapuchada, más pequeña y delgada que el resto pero fuerte y ágil, la bajaba hasta colocarse en la formación justo frente a ellos. Parecía recuperar de a poco la consciencia, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos todavía.

— Alisdair, el traslador, por favor.

Un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años, de orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas, barba de chivo y ojos afilados, se acercó sacando de entre los pliegues de su capa una corona de flores.

La respiración de Emrys comenzó a acelerarse. Sabía lo que les esperaba, y por mucho que todos creyeran en su destino, él no estaba tan seguro de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que le tuvieran preparado, y su madre...

No lo pensó mucho más al momento de lanzarse hacia el frente, a la vez que con una orden de su mente, que provocó que una ola de dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, lanzaba la corona fuera de las manos de su portador. Sintió rápidamente las manos tratando de atraparle, pero la imagen del fuego se hizo presente de manera muy fuerte en él y antes de poder entender que pasaba, escuchó varios gritos de sorpresa y dolor detrás de él. Prácticamente chocó contra su madre, quien lo miraba con sorpresa y horror, las manos de todos aferrándose a ellos, pero volvió a invocar aquellas llamas esta vez a sus pies en forma de anillo que los separó de todos. Su vista estaba nublada y sudaba a mares, pero con un último esfuerzo se recargó contra su madre y ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Si se hubiera quedado unos momentos más, tal vez habría escuchado la risa de victoria de Aulfric, mientras recitaba antes de desaparecer entre el humo, los primeros versos de su plegaria...

« _Escucha mi voz, porque tres veces llamo a tus puertas._

_Te llamo, desde las profundidades de esta Tierra sabiendo que tú no duermes, sino que aguardas._

_En tranquila vigilancia a que el Señor del Tiempo vuelva a la hora señalada en la que la cola de la serpiente encuentra su cabeza._

_Siempre en guardia, siempre_ [...] »

* * *

><p>Hunith sintió como caía contra el suelo y de inmediato pensó en su hijo, donde estaba su hijo, preocupada por un momento de que se hubieran separado durante la aparición, pero entonces escuchó un grito que reemplazó esos temores por uno nuevo.<p>

— ¡Aaagh-!

— ¡EMMY!

— ¡Ah-! ¡Gaah-! ¡Ma...!

— ¡Emmy, tranquilo, mi niño! ¡Todo va a estar bien, sólo-! ¡Sólo tienes que calmarte!

— ¡Ma... mamá-! Ag... d-duele.

Claro que dolía. Hunith no podía ni imaginarse cuanto dolor debía estar sufriendo su hijo en esos instantes. La cuerdas con las cuales los habían atrapado estaban encantadas para suprimir su magia, provocándoles un gran dolor en cada nervio de su cuerpo si ellos intentaban resistirse por cualquier otro medio que no fuera físico. Ella había intentado zafarse al principio, pero fue como si le clavaran agujas por toda la espina dorsal, sólo unos instantes, antes de que se le nublara la vista por el esfuerzo y se diera por vencida.

Observó como su hijo, a unos metros de ella, se retorcía contra el suelo mordiéndose el labio, intentando contener sus gritos de dolor sólo por ella, para no preocuparla. Sudaba por el esfuerzo y el estrés que eso sometía a su cuerpo. Lo que él había hecho había sido aterrador... y asombroso. Los había transportado (no sabía a donde), luego de prenderle fuego al bosque que los rodeaba. Tal cantidad de magia con esas restricciones debían estarlo matando.

Ella no podía soportar eso. Tenía que ayudarlo.

Respiró profundo, formando una imagen mental donde su cuerpo y su magia eran un vaso con agua, que se iba llenando lentamente hasta tocar el borde, el punto donde comenzaba a sentir aquellos pinchazos en su espalda. La contuvo ahí, tratando de identificar los puntos donde se concentraba la magia de restricción y enfocar el poder ahí, ejerciendo cada vez más presión. Sólo cuando escuchó el chasquido de las cuerdas al romperse se permitió respirar profundo, sintiendo sus miembros relajarse y una ligera capa de sudor en la frente.

El dolor no había desaparecido del todo cuando se levantó y avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de su hijo para volver a dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado. Le obligó a colocarse de espaldas, se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, paseando las manos por toda la planta, la parte de atrás del cuello y sus palmas de la mano. Pronto, presionando los lugares adecuados, logró que la respiración de Emrys se tranquilizara, y ella suspiró de alivio.

— Mantente despierto, querido. Te necesito despierto, ¿sí?

No fue capaz de responderle, pero le vio asentir como pudo. Ella se irguió mejor y enfocó su atención en las cuerdas. No le costó distinguir las hebras adecuadas para cortarlas con un pequeño conjuro, y pronto tenía a su hijo de nuevo entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo de manera temblorosa, pero lo hacía. Se quedaron así unos momentos, sintiendo el calor del contrario, prefiriendo ignorar los leves sollozos que dejaban escapar de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>El sol casi había terminado por ocultarse, dejándolos a ambos en medio de una ligera penumbra. Soplaba un viento frío que les había ayudado a despejarse, permitiendo que se separaran sin vergüenza y observaran a su alrededor. Estaban en el borde de un bosque y con la llanura frente a ellos, sólo unos cuantos árboles esparcidos por ahí y por allá, sin rastro alguno de civilización hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, pero aún no veían la luna.<p>

— ¿Dónde estamos, Emmy?" —le preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

— N-no lo sé... pensé que tú habías escogido el destino.

— Emrys, si yo hubiera conocido algún otro lugar al cual huir, lo habría hecho desde el inicio.

Observó nuevamente a su alrededor, pero no reconocía el lugar. Era obvio, él nunca había abandonado su comunidad ni el bosque en el que había crecido, y por lo que sabía tampoco su madre. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Estuvo a punto de decir que tal vez eran las afueras del que tan bien conocía, pero antes de poder abrir la boca supo que no sería capaz. Conocía su bosque como conoces tu propia magia, aún sin ver diferencias a simple vista, su presencia es distinta.

Al final, suspiró, dándose por vencido.

— Lo... lo sé, es que...

Su madre lo observaba con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y pena, alzando la mano para acariciarle sus cabellos.

— Todo va a estar bien, pequeño. Con suerte, estaremos lo suficientemente lejos.

— Yo no confiaría demasiado en mi suerte— resopló.

— Hablo de tu magia, Merlín.

— Sí, bueno, ella tampoco ha sido de gran ayuda, ¿no crees?

— ¿A que te refieres? Si estamos vivos en estos momentos es gracias a ella, a ti.

— . . .

— Emmy, mírame. Mírame —le exigió, tomándolo de las mejillas para que sus miradas se encontraran. Los de ella todavía estaban rojos por el llanto, pero habían recuperado su fuerza habitual, y le estaban regañando—. No puedes rechazar tu magia, es parte de ti. Si lo haces...

— ¿Qué? ¿Moriría? —trató de sonar sarcástico, pero probablemente no resultó muy convincente con aquel ligero temblor en su voz.

— Tal vez —el tono serio que usó al responder logró asustarlo, levantándose de un salto y comenzando a pasearse frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soy, mamá? ¿Por qué ellos están tan obsesionados con que regrese a Aithirne? No somos los primeros en irse, y dudo que vayamos a ser los últimos. Lo que dijeron de Ávalon y ser maestros de la magia-...

— Lo siento tanto, Emmy. Debí habértelo dicho antes, tenías todo el derecho a saberlo, es sólo que... tenía miedo. —cuando pasó frente a ella, lo tomó de la manga, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes que la escuchara. Ella era lo único que podía escuchar. Por alguna razón, el viento se había detenido, y con ello el susurro de la hierba que le daba vida a aquel lugar—Tú practicabas la magia con tanto amor y respeto por la Tierra, había tanta calidez en ella, y yo sólo quería proteger eso. Lo que te espera, lo que ellos quieren que hagas, es una carga demasiado pesada para alguien tan joven.

Lo soltó. Se observaron unos momentos, midiendo al otro. Finalmente, Emrys se sentó frente a su madre.

— Recuerdas las leyendas que te contaba de Ávalon, ¿cierto?

— Es la Tierra de los Sidhe, hogar de los Tuatha Dé Danann, nuestros dioses, y las Nueve Reinas Hadas.

Asintió.

— Es la Tierra donde nace, se reúne y cruza toda magia. Es ahí donde provienen todos nuestros poderes druidas y el lugar a donde pertenecemos, o eso dicen los más entusiastas del círculo. Antes los druidas solíamos realizar peregrinaciones a Ávalon para aumentar nuestros poderes, nos considerábamos los legítimos maestros de la magia natural, herederos de su fuerza.

« Entre los celtas éramos líderes, consejeros, gobernantes. Teníamos privilegios especiales y nuestro poder era respetado en cada tierra. Nos tomó un tiempo darnos cuenta de que había otras personas aparte de nosotros que practicaban la magia, pero para nosotros no significaba nada. Ellos eran..." —se calló. Emrys la observó unos momentos perdida en sus pensamientos, como a veces solía sucederle, hasta que pensó que era suficiente y chasqueó los dedos frente a ella.

— ¡Mamá!

Reaccionó, alzando bruscamente la mirada hasta encontrar la de su hijo.

— Lo siento, Emmy. Eso no era lo importante, lo siento. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Hablabas de Ávalon, y luego de los...

— Magos, sí. Eran como niños pequeños. y nosotros éramos los verdaderos maestros por tener el conocimiento de Ávalon, y en parte eso fue lo que nos mantuvo centrados en nosotros mismos cuando descubrimos que la magia no era una exclusividad. Aquel reino secreto era nuestro orgullo, así que estábamos bien. Pero entonces eso también nos fue arrebatado, por la persona en quien más confiábamos. Las puertas se cerraron, perdimos nuestra magia en momentos críticos, la cual tardamos siglos en recuperar, para que finalmente... todo nuestro pueblo, nuestro estatus, nuestro pasado de héroes y leyendas... Todo eso ya había sido destruido, sin que pudiéramos evitarlo."

El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles, pero aún bajo sólo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, para Emrys era bastante obvio que Hunith estaba conteniendo las lágrimas aunque su voz resultara tan suave e impasible como siempre.

— ...¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque, qué? —le sonrío, pese a que debía saber a que se refería.

— ¿Por qué se cerraron las Puertas de Ávalon?

— Bueno, esa es una respuesta que sólo puedes darnos tú, ¿verdad?— Ella seguía sonriendo, pero a Emrys le recorrió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con estar a la intemperie. Los ojos de su madre eran fríos y cálidos a la vez. Hablaban de traición y la capacidad de perdonar, pero nunca, nunca de olvidar.

— Ahora mismo —continuó ella sin que se lo pidiera—, lo que buscan los ancianos, lo que busca todo el mundo druida, es que tú abras nuevamente las puertas de Ávalon y con ello, nos regreses a nosotros aquellos poderes de antaño, y-...

— ¿Qué?

Hunith lo miró como si realmente no pudiera creer que aún no entendiera.

— Emmy, hijo, fue Merlín quien cerró las Puertas de Ávalon. Él nos traicionó... y ahora eres tú, como su reencarnación, el único con la magia suficiente para abrir nuevamente la entrada del reino. Ese es tu destino —sentenció.

Pero algo estaba mal. Aún había algo que Emrys todavía no entendía. Debía haber más que eso, no podía estar aquí... sólo por ellos, o porque... Era peligroso. Cerró los ojos un momento, y las imágenes de guerra, de destrucción, peligros, eran tan vívidas...

« — ¡Merlín! »

— ¡Ma- mamá!

No supo cuando había comenzado a sujetarse la cabeza con las manos, pero apartó una rápidamente buscando el brazo de su madre. La sintió tensarse en su lugar, asustada, pero se recuperó rápidamente y trató de que sus ojos se encontraran.

— ¿Emmy?

— Ellos-... los ancianos, todos, ¿qué.. qué quieren hacer con Ávalon? Cuando recuperen todos sus poderes...

El rostro de su progenitora se ensombreció de inmediato.

— Esto son sólo suposiciones mías y de tu padre, Emmy. Ávalon ha estado cerrado por siglos, y a él le pareció sospechoso esa repentina urgencia por encontrarlo de nuevo. Creemos que después de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, los ancianos vieron la oportunidad perfecta para actuar, con el mundo mágico tan debilitado como quedó después de esa devastadora guerra. Los druidas nos mantuvimos apartados por una razón, Emrys.

— Permanecer fuertes— dijo con una exhalación, sintiendo que la cabeza se le partía en dos. Las voces que sólo escuchaba en sueños estaban ahí, susurrando, suplicando, llorando... su madre continuó como si no se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía, aunque ahora lo sostenía a él de ambos brazos para que no se derrumbara en el suelo.

— Así es. Permanecer fuertes... y atacar. Con Ávalon de nuestro lado, más poderosos que en mucho tiempo. Declararle al mundo que nuestra magia es la única verdadera magia.

— ¿Qué quieren-... hacer? —casi no se mantenía consciente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para distinguir la voz de su madre entre todas las demás.

— Derrocar al Ministerio. A todos sus líderes, y suplantarlos. Para ellos, eso sólo sería el orden natural de las cosas. Pero los magos, Emrys, tienen su propio orgullo, al final... sólo habrá otra guerra —La voz se le rompió en la última palabra, y sin poder soportarlo más, lo acostó con la cara sobre su regazo, paseando sus manos de manera nerviosa por entre sus cabellos y perfil— ¡Yo... no podía dejarte con ellos para que te utilizaran! No quería que fueras parte de algo así... Lo siento, Emmy, lo siento...yo sólo-

Pero Emrys ya no la escuchaba. Ya no podía. Esas otras voces, que sonaban tan rotas y dolorosas, le estaban taladrando los oídos.

_**.**_

_« Nunca va a haber otro como tú, Arthur... »_

_« Todo lo que has hecho por mí... Por Camelot... por el reino que me ayudaste a levantar... »_

_« ¡No puedo perderlo! Es mi amigo... »_

_**.**_

_« — Guinevere, yo-..._

_— Lo siento, Merlín. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti._

_— Mira, yo entien-_

_— ¡Tú perdiste a un amigo, Merlín! ¡Yo perdí a un esposo! Y este reino... perdió a un gran rey. No te atrevas a decirme que comprendes._

_— Gwen, estás cometiendo un error._

_— No, Merlín. Cometí un error al confiarte a Arthur. Cometí un error al confiar... en ti. La magia sólo nos arrebata lo que más amamos, ese es el precio que hay que pagar para que exista._

_— ¡No! »_

_**.**_

_« — ¡Merlín! ¡Ayúdame...!_

_— ¡GWEN! »_

_**.**_

_« — Si cierras esta puerta, Gran Druida, tu pueblo sufrirá y perecerá._

_— Yo... no puedo dejar que todo por lo que Arthur luchó se desvanezca. No puedo... dejar que sea destruido._

_— Has tomado tu decisión. Tú pueblo deberá pagar las consecuencias de tus acciones, y tú deberás vivir para presenciarlas._

_**.**_

— ¡Emmy, Emmy! ¡Hijo, reacciona-!

— Mamá...

Ella lo miraba, con las lágrimas derramándose por su rostro, cayendo de su barbilla hasta el cuello o las mejillas de Emrys. Trató de alzar una mano para secarlas, pero estaba muy cansado. El corazón le dolía, y sabía que aunque intentara explicarse, nunca podría. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Todavía recordaba esa mirada vidriosa en su madre, pensando en tiempos mejores y no tan mejores. En todo ese sufrimiento...

— Mamá...

— ¿Sí, hijo?

— Estoy muy cansado...

— Está bien, bebé. Duerme. Mañana seguiremos andando.

Quiso preguntarle a donde, pero antes de abrir la boca, ya había caído dormido.

* * *

><p>Su hijo parecía descansar profundamente. El viento era cálido y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, la luna iluminando arriba en el cielo sin nubes. Todas las noches eran así, siempre que <em>Merlín<em> durmiera tan plácidamente como aquella.

Lo espero. El momento en que comenzaba a murmurar. Sobre copas envenenadas y flores marchitas. Sobre ancianos que desaparecían una y otra vez, para asustarse cuando volvía a encontrarlos. Mujeres hermosas, palabras llenas de odio y temor. Y un nombre. Todas las noches, el único nombre que pronunciaba. Infinidad de veces.

— Arthur...

Era por esos momento que permanecía despierta. Era por un « _draeca »_ **[8]**, y el pequeño dragón, a veces de humo, de fuego o de cenizas, que aparecía a su lado. Era entonces cuando su rostro mostraba una expresión de completa paz y una lágrima salvaje se escapaba.

Hunith observaba eso todas las noches. Tenía que, para convencerse que esto era lo mejor para él, para su hijo. _Para_ _Merlín Emrys, un sólo lado de la moneda._

— Te amo, mi pequeño...

Le susurraba, secando la lágrima de su ángel, y las suyas, para acostarse a su lado finalmente.

* * *

><p>Emrys despertó horas después. La noche ya estaba avanzada, pero las estrellas brillaban con tanta fuerza y el cielo era tan despejado, con la luna en el centro, que Emrys casi podía sentir su energía recorrerlo. A su lado, su madre se removió hasta acomodarse mejor, pasando un brazo por su pecho. Él depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabello, mirando más allá de ella.<p>

« _Merlín... _»

Suspiró.

Esto no era seguro. Se suponía que los estaban persiguiendo, no debería estarse preocupando en si acudir o no a la llamada de una voz misteriosa, sino pensando en las palabras de su madre y todo lo que eso significaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, esta no era una voz desconocida, él ya la había escuchado antes, y siempre parecía traer preguntas. Por una vez, esperaba que le concediera claridad.

Respiró profundo, acercando sólo con una mirada una de sus mochilas, para deslizarse lentamente del abrazo de su madre mientras reemplazaba su presencia y trataba de evitar que se despertara. No se habían movido desde su llegada a aquel claro, lo cual era de agradecer, pues pudo alejarse del lugar sin causar nada más que un murmullo en la hierba. "_Volveré..._", pensó al dar una mirada atrás en la entrada del bosque. Realmente esperaba no estar cometiendo un error con esto y dejar a su madre sola.

La oscuridad era casi absoluta entre los árboles, la luna había desaparecido detrás de sus hojas y era como si la vida silvestre le susurrara al pasar. Lo único que parecía guiarlo era el mismo bosque, el cual se apartaba a su paso creando un camino que se veía obligado a seguir, o tropezaba y se quedaba atrapado entre las ramas. La voz no había vuelto a llamarlo pero estaba seguro de que quien sea que fuera, seguía ahí. Había otra presencia en su cabeza, la misma sensación que le daba cuando los viejos lo espiaban, sólo que esta vez no sentía como si estuvieran invadiendo su privacidad. Casi podía escucharla comenzar a tararear.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la idea.

« _¿Qué sucede, joven warlock? ¿Algo en mi presencia te causa risa?_ »**  
><strong>

Comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso de estarse alejando demasiado del descampado. Finalmente logró distinguir la salida más adelante y aceleró el paso, con una última mirada hacia atrás confirmando que en aquel camino que se había creado seguía ahí. Sinceramente, sin ello no creía poder regresar en varias horas. Atrapado en sus preocupaciones, no se dio cuenta de la criatura hasta que casi golpea contra ella.

Un dragón.

Emrys se quedó sin aire cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era gigante, de entre unos nueve y doce metros de alto, mucho más grande que los árboles, las escamas de un gris metálico que bajo la luz lucían como estaño **[9] **y ojos rojos tan oscuros que parecían negros. "_Como dos lagos de sangre..._", pensó con un escalofrío.

— Sigues siendo pequeño, para tan gran destino, _warlock_.

— ¿"Sigues"? —Emrys se acercó un paso inconscientemente cuando el dragón se recostó sobre sus patas. Aunque una parte de sí tenía miedo, había algo en la presencia del otro que le resultaba cautivador— Lo siento, pero creo que si hubiera conocido antes a un dragón lo recordaría.

La criatura sólo rió, entrecerrando los ojos, y el joven casi pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo. Se sintió molesto por alguna razón, disminuyendo el efecto del encantamiento, y es que esa risa era arrogante, casi petulante, y lo miraba como si fuera un niño pequeño. O un idiota.

— Pronto lo recordarás, joven _warlock_, pero por el momento, te he llamado aquí para hacerte entrega de algo más importante que tus recuerdos. Un aviso.

— Ah, gracias. No sabía que no tener ni idea de quién eres fuera algo que se pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente —se quejó con un suspiro de exasperación. Esto sólo provocó más risas por parte del otro.

— Debo advertirte que tus enemigos no están tan lejos como crees —continuó como si Emrys nunca lo hubiera interrumpido—, deberás marchar al este, hoy. Más allá del bosque detrás de mí corre un río que se encontrara conectado hasta medio día con la siguiente parada de tu viaje, un pueblo pueblo en las fronteras entre territorio druida y mago. Es ahí donde estarás a salvo, hasta el día en que llegué tu primer guía.

— Bien... —se quedaron observándose unos momentos, en uno silencio que para el chico se volvía cada vez más incómodo— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el pueblo?

— No lo dije, _warlock_. — Y no lo dijo.

— ¿Y sí piensas decirme quién es mi guía? ¿Cómo luce? —estaba seguro de que ahora sí estaba sonriendo con burla— ¿Siquiera piensas decirme quién eres tú?

— Todo saber a su merecido tiempo, _warlock_. —Lo dijo con gran solemnidad, cuello erguido y escamas brillando, pero algo del hecho que esta vez hubiera dejado de mirarlo, le hizo sospechar.

— Simplemente estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

La risa del Gran Dragón resonó por todo el bosque y por mucho que Emrys quisiera seguir sintiéndose enfadado, él también sonrió.

.

_Fin del Segundo Capítulo_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

**.**

**[1]** « _Golau gwynias / Luz incandescente_ ». En galés. De ahora en adelante, usaré este idioma para los hechizos druidas. Actualmente, el celta todavía se encuentra presente en el idioma, por lo que me parece adecuado dado que no hallaré un diccionario celta. Traductor google, así que no esperen exactitud (?).

**[2]** « _Dilyniant / Secuencia_ »

**[3] **« _Fflamau__ / Fuego del hogar_ »

**[4] **_Warlock_, no pude evitarlo. Un guiño a Merlín BBC. Es así como el Dragón suele llamar a Merlín durante toda la serie. Significa _brujo_.

**[5] **_« Rhwymo / Ataduras »_

**[6] **« _Ryddhau eich hun / Libérate »_

**[7] **_Aithirne_, el nombre de un druida, aunque aquí lo he usado como nombre del campamento al que pertenece Emrys. Sólo por si se lo preguntaban (?).

**[8] **« _Draeca »_, es el hechizo que pronuncia Merlín en la Primera Temporada / Décimo Capítulo "El Momento de la Verdad" para invocar un dragón de las cenizas del fuego, y Hunith lo presencia a sus espadas. La forma de escribirlo puede variar según los subtítulos.

Sinceramente, una de mis escenas preferidas de la serie, pues demuestra cuanto extraña Merlín a Arthur, pese a haber estado separados sólo un día.

**[9] **Estaño, es como entre café, dorado y gris metálico. Pensé mucho en el color de Kilgharrah, creo que esto es una buena forma de describirlo. Por si tienen curiosidad, decidí (por mi cuenta) que la raza de nuestro Gran Dragón sería un Irobelly Ucraniano, el cual JK Rowling describe así:

_— "Son los dragones de mayor tamaño: algunos ironbellys han alcanzado seis toneladas de peso. Gordinflón y más lento en el aire que el vipertooth y el loghorn, el ironbelly es aun así sumamente peligroso, capaz de destruir las viviendas en las que aterriza. Las escamas son de color gris metálico; los ojos, de un rojo intenso, y las garras, particularmente grandes y sanguinarias."—_

Sí, Kilgharrah no es gordinflón, jugué con el color de los ojos y las escamas, y tampoco estoy segura de haber respetado del todo el tamaño (de acuerdo al dragón que aparece en Las Reliquias de la Muerte -del cual no conozco la raza-), pero no quería hacer a Kilgharrah híbrido ni inventarme una nueva. Trato de respetar ambos mundos, espero y me perdonen.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí~!_

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**3**

**__****«****_ Dim gyfrinach os dri gwybod _****»****_  
><em>**

**.**

_— ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!_

_— Ehm..._

_— ¡Dime!_

_— ¡No! ¡E- eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Yo no sé..._

_— ¡Sé lo que era, quiero saber donde lo aprendiste! __¿Cómo lo hiciste? _

_— ¡En ningún lugar!_

_— ¿Cómo es que sabes de hechizos no verbales?_

_— ¡No sé!_

_— ¿Dónde estudiaste? _¿Eres de Beauxbatons? ¡Responde!__

_— Nu- nunca estudie magia, ni me enseñaron._

_..._

_¿Quién eres?_

**.**

_****«** No hay secreto si tres lo saben **»****_

**Próxima Actualización: 18 enero.**


End file.
